


I think I love you, nosebleed.

by lgbtbatgirls



Series: Love in Post-Apocalyptic America [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Passion, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, a few months before she left the vault, they're 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtbatgirls/pseuds/lgbtbatgirls
Summary: Sienna Bishop is a bitch, or so Butch had decided years ago. But when he finds out that she's been having a secret affair with Freddie Gomez, he cares way more than he should.





	1. Like I'd ever stoop so low as to do anything with the likes of you.

Sienna Bishop felt her breathing slowly subside as she laid beside Freddie Gomez, his breathing still loud and heavy. They both sat in awkward silence for many moments, as they always did after sleeping together. 

Sienna rolled onto her side, as she began to dress once more. She’d had sex with Freddie Gomez a few times, though usually out of boredom rather than actual desire. He was her first crush, and it was an understatement to say he didn’t live up to her expectations. 

She and Amata had traded pre-war books that told of stories of great passion and love-making, but what she’d done with Freddie was far from the spectacular stories she’d read about. She kept her undershirt on, not because she didn’t want him to see her breasts, but because she still felt guarded, insecure, despite the fact that she’d been far more intimate with him than anyone else. 

It felt good, she supposed, but she knew it felt better for him. He would lay there, her on top of him, and within a matter of minutes she would roll off of him and get dressed. 

“Remember, don’t tell anyone.” Sienna said, her voice low. 

“Especially not Butch. Yeah, I remember from the first time.” Freddie repeated in a mocking tone. “Though, I don’t really know why you want to keep it a secret.”

Sienna snapped her neck around to look at him. “Because when girls sleep with guys, they don’t get high-fives, they get a reputation. And I don’t need you giving Butch anymore ammo to use against me.”

“I guess you’re right.” 

“I know I’m right.”  
Freddie pushed himself up into a sitting position, allowing for the sheets to slowly roll off his muscular torso. “So if I don’t tell anyone, do you think there could be a fourth time?”

Sienna rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like there was much to do in this vault anyway. “Maybe.” She said as she turned and left.

 

_______

_**A few days later**_

Butch DeLoria took a sip of some vodka he’d stolen from his mother’s stash. It was just as painful as the first time he’d sipped hard liquor, but it wasn’t like he could ever let the boys know that. He kept his face still as the vodka went down. 

Wally held out a hand, signalling for Butch to pass it over. He did, gladly. 

“I’m bored.” Paul said as he leaned his back against the wall. 

Butch’s eyes shot to him. They were a bunch of eighteen year olds stuck in a glorified cave, of course they were bored. “Alright, Jackass. What do you suggest we do?”

Paul Hannon fingered his chin for a moment, before his eyes grew wider. “We could always play one of those dumb games we used to play when we were younger. Like never have I ever.”

“Shit, Paul, we’re not twelve.” Freddie said from one of the corners.

“We could do an adult spin on it! Unless you have any better ideas.”  
Butch sighed. “Alright, I guess.” 

Paul smiled, as he began to explain the rules to his “Adult version”. Which basically just meant that it involved drinking. How wonderful. Butch thought. 

All four boys preceded to pour a generous amount of liquor into their cups. 

“Alright someone say something they’ve never done.” Butch said, his voice laced in aggravation. 

“Why don’t you say something?” Wally asked.

The tunnel snake leader side eyed him. “Because I’ve done everything.” 

“Alright,” Paul said, breaking the silence. “Never have I ever done any chems.”

Butch thought back on the one time he stole some of the Doc’s buffout. Surely, that counted. He took a quick swig of vodka. 

“Never have I ever failed a test.” Paul said, as no one else was saying anything.

Butch took another swig, as did Freddie and Wally. 

“Someone else say something, alright?” Paul said.

Wally Mack sat up with a sigh. “Never have I ever slept with a girl in my own room.” 

Butch took a drink, to no one’s surprise. Though only Freddie followed suit. 

Freddie’s face turned bright red. “Wait, you haven’t?” He said as he eyed Wally. 

Wally shrugged. “It’s hard to sneak girls past my sister’s bedroom. But more importantly, you have?” 

Butch raised his eyebrows. “Since when has Mr. Freddie Gomez been such a ladies’ man?”

Freddie opened his mouth, only for no words to come out. “Oh shit” He said with a worried look on his face. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“Oh, so it’s a secret love affair.” Butch interjected mockingly.

“Or he’s lying.” Wally added.

Freddie’s face grew even redder. “I swear I’m not lying, I’m just not supposed to tell anyone.”

Butch grew more curious. There were few girls their age in the vault, so things such as secret affairs were not that commonplace, that was of course, if he was telling the truth. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Freddy has an imaginary girlfriend who visits him at night.” Butch declared.

“No, I do not!” He protested.

Wally laughed. “Either you tell us or we believe she’s imaginary.”

Freddie let out a loud huff. “Fine. I may have slept with Sienna a few times.”

Paul let out a laugh, as did Wally, but Butch couldn’t help but stay silent. Freddie Gomez had sex with Sienna Bishop. Sienna Bishop had sex with Freddie Gomez. The idea made him more angry than he ever thought possible. Did Sienna like Freddie? Did she enjoy her time with him? And on top of all that why did Butch care?

“Hmm,” Wally began. “So how is she in the sack?”

Freddie flushed once again. “She’s really good.”

Butch had images in his head that made him want to punch something… or someone. He stayed silent, unsure of what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. Sienna Bishop was a bitch. He’d decided it years ago, yet for some reason the idea of her being intimate with anyone made him ridiculously angry. 

“Guys, I think I’m gonna make it an early night. Not feeling too good.” Butch said in an attempt to get them all to leave as hastily as possible. 

Confused, Butch DeLoria decided he needed some time alone, or at least, some time away from Freddie Gomez. 

That night, Butch made his way to the diner. His mind was still riddled with questions that had no answers and anger that seemingly had no cause. He hated nosebleed, but the fact that she’d shown interest in one of his friends was something he hated far more.

To Butch’s dismay, the diner was not as empty as he’d wished it to be. Sienna and Amata sat in a booth, chatting up a storm as they piled sweets into their mouths. Butch glanced at them. He’d always assumed that the two of them were more than friends, and that perhaps, Sienna had no interest in men whatsoever. Though, it seemed he was very wrong. 

Butch approached Andy, his stomach grumbling, but before he could speak to the robot, he found that someone stood beside him.  
“Personal space mean anything to you, nosebleed?” He said.

Sienna crossed her arms, her unkempt brown hair cascading down her shoulders. “Oh, I’m sorry, do you own the food counter now? I must not have heard.” She said with that smug look that made his blood boil.

He tried to calm himself. “Well doll, if you wanted to get close to me, that’s all you had to say. I’ll be sure to pencil you into my calendar.” He replied.

“Like I’d ever stoop so low as to do anything with the likes of you.” Sienna replied as she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I don’t believe that one bit as it seems you’ve already taken a tumble with little Freddie.” He replied, ready for her smug face or sarcastic retort.

Instead, the humor drained from her face. She stood silent for a moment, her features softer than he’d ever seen before. Just when he thought she was about to respond, she turned on her heel and fled from the room, leaving Amata behind.

Despite Amata having not heard any of their conversation she followed quickly behind her friend, but not before yelling, “You’re such an asshole, Butch!”

He stood there in silence for a moment, wondering if he’d gone too far. Whenever he messed with nosebleed, she never seemed to take it that hard, always being able to hand it right back to him. But today was different. He’d never seen her face so soft, so pale at anything he’d said to her before. 

Dazed, Butch didn’t hear Susie Mack enter the diner quickly after the other two girls had left. She walked over to him, gazing into his eyes.  
“Was Sienna bothering you again?” She asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. “She’s such a bitch.”

Butch had always wondered whether Susie actually disliked the doctor’s daughter, or if she had always wanted to be on his good side. Truth was, he didn’t much care. “She really is.” 

She ran her finger along the side of his neck. He knew exactly what she was up to. They’d had sex multiple times, but today he wasn’t really in the mood. His mind was filled with images he wished to purge, and thoughts he wished to extinguish from his mind. 

“You wanna go to my room?” Butch asked. He wasn’t in the mood for Susie, but damn he needed a distraction.

 

________

Susie was an eager partner, but boy was she dull in bed. Butch didn’t mind it, however. He was on top, as he always was with her. She ran his finger along his neck as he grinded against her. Her touch felt almost empty, as if he wasn’t being touched at all. 

The first few times they’d had sex, she’d attempted to kiss him, to press her lips against his lips, his neck, his torso. But, he’d stopped her. It felt wrong, felt out of place. Any intimate moments with Susie felt more lustful than any sparks or passion. In fact, he hadn’t kissed any girl, not during sex, not before or after. 

Butch pushed all his hesitations deep down. He was having sex with a pretty girl, he shouldn’t be thinking of what he wasn’t feeling, but what he could feel. 

He continued his eyes shut, trying to keep his mind on the girl he was with, but no matter how hard he tried, the same person kept crossing his mind, kept invading his thoughts. 

Susie Mack grabbed at his collarbone, her touch reminding him of another hand that had once lingered there. 

It was the day of the GOAT and Butch and the others were messing with Amata. It was all fun and games until Sienna Bishop came over to tell them off. She poked at this collar, completely missing his jacket and rubbing against the skin of his collarbone. One light graze of her finger and his skin felt as if it been lit aflame.

Butch snapped out of his daze, the memory of Sienna’s touch still fresh within his mind.  
He thought back to earlier in the day, to the anger that the thought of her intimate with someone else. Someone other than him.

Butch pulled out of Susie to finish, and rolled over onto his side, as Susie left without another word. For once, he saw himself for what he was, a fool, a blind fool. But more importantly, he had feelings for nosebleed, and she hated his guts. He was so fucked.


	2. Am I crazy or was Butch DeLoria just an okay person?

Sienna found that confronting Freddy Gomez had been a big mistake. He’d tried to get in contact with her almost every day in an attempt to assuage the damage he’d caused. What he didn’t understand is that nothing he said could fix what he’d done. Butch DeLoria, the boy who found any reason to make her life harder, now knew that she slept with him. It was no doubt that he was shouting to the high heavens that she was slut. 

She tried to pretend that it was all Freddy’s fault, but she knew that it had been stupid to sleep with any of Butch’s friends. She’d brought it upon herself.  
She arrived to Brock’s class on time, as did Amata. Normally they would’ve opted to sit towards the front, but after admitting the ordeal to Amata, she’d decided that the two of them sitting in the back would probably be for the best. 

The rest of the class began to pour in over the next ten minutes, and to Sienna’s dismay, they drew some unneeded attention. 

“Little jezebel, hate to break it to you but these are our seats.” Wally Mack said, standing beside Butch. 

“I’m not moving.” Sienna declared.

“Man, let just sit over there.” Butch said as he pointed to two empty seats. 

“What, you going soft on the little slut?” Wally asked.

“Wally, shut up, man. We’re sitting over there.” Butch added, his bravado and confidence seemingly missing. 

Wally stared at Sienna for a moment, his face unreadable, but then turned and moved towards Butch. Sienna sat in disbelief at the display she’d just witnessed.

“What the hell just happened?” Sienna said as she turned to Amata. 

“Am I crazy or was Butch Deloria just an okay person?” Amata added, just as surprised as Sienna.

Sienna glanced over at him as he slid into a chair. He glanced back for a moment, only to quickly look away. “He seems different, doesn't he?”  
Amata laughed. “Maybe he finally realized that there is more to life than dumb male bravado.”

“Maybe.” Sienna sat in disbelief. The entire class went by, but she barely heard a word. 

\---------

Butch left class as fast as he possibly could. He didn’t want to be near Wally, nor Susie, but most importantly he couldn’t take being around Nosebl- Sienna for another second. 

He’s said so many things to her over the years, but hearing Wally go after her, it made him want to strangle the life out of him. He felt so shitty, like he was going to cry. What the hell was wrong with him? How did it take so long for him to realize the sheer magnitude of his feelings for her. 

Butch made it to his room as fast as he could, and fell straight into his bed. Feelings. He had feelings for a girl. And not just any girl. He had feelings for Sienna. The realization made him squirm, made him uncomfortable. He didn’t feel like himself, he felt as if there was some hole inside him in which he’d dug himself.

He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, as the day went on by. He couldn’t hide from her forever. What was he going to do? 

There was a small knock on his door, making him jump. He rolled out of his bed and made his way over to the door. He knew it was one of the boys, or his mom, or even Susie, but he didn’t want to talk, not to anyone that would want to talk to him anyway, 

He hit the button and the door slid open. To his shock, he found Sienna Bishop standing in the doorway to his room. “You’re mom let me in here.” She said in a soft voice.

Butch stood still, unsure of what to say. Then finally two words found his lips. “Come in.”  
She walked through the door, closing it behind and bracing herself against it. Butch stayed silent, with no earthly idea of why she would ever turn up. Then she spoke.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, though her voice lacked the hostility that her words conveyed.

“What do you mean?” 

“In class today, you weren’t an asshole to me.” She said.

Butch was at a loss for words. Was he such an asshole to her that one day of him being anything else was cause for confrontation. All those years he’d poked fun at her, harassed her, and it was all because he couldn’t process his own feelings towards her. He looked into her emerald eyes. “I’m sorry.” Was all that came out.

Her face looked as if she’d just been smacked. “You’re sorry? There are a lot of things I never would’ve thought to hear Butch DeLoria say and that is one of them.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole to you.” 

“What changed? She asked, her features soft and angelic. 

“I just realized some things.” He hated that the realization of his feelings made him feel so meek, so unlike himself. A part of him wished he could just go back to a time where he would poke fun at her and she would have some clever retort. But, the other part of him wanted nothing more than to feel her skin against his, to feel that she wanted the same. It wasn’t lust that he felt, it was love. He was a fool in love.

“I know I’ll probably regret asking but do you want to talk about anything?” She asked. “Amata says I’m a good listener.” She said with a smile that made his legs feel weak. 

“No, it’s… It’s fine. I’m fine.” He responded. He wanted to be with her, even if it just meant sitting down and talking, hearing her ramble or joke. But, he knew it would be best if she left.

To his dismay, she took a step closer. “I’ve never seen you like this. Are you sick?” She reached her hand up to touch his forehead. Her gaze moved from his forehead to his eyes. He stared back. His heart felt as if it weren’t beating, time felt as if it had stopped. Before he knew it, her lips were pressed tight to his. Did he instigate it, did she? He didn’t know but he was damn sure not going to stop and ask. 

Butch went crazy as she drew him closer, running her hands diligently through his hair then down his neck, causing every hair on his body to stand up. He pulled at his jacket, unzipping it and throwing it to their feet. She followed suit, quickly unzipping and stripping him of his jumpsuit. 

She pulled away, leaving him breathless. Was she having regrets? “Your bed?” She asked. 

He tried to catch his breath enough to speak, but all that came out was an awkward, “Yeah.”

Still standing before him, she slowly unzipped her jumpsuit to her ankles, leaving the both of them in only an undershirt and underwear. He stared breathlessly at the sight of her curves beneath the small layer of cloth. She was more than beautiful. Words could not quite describe the way she looked. 

She pushed forward back into his embrace as he slowly lowered the two of them onto his bed. The way her lips felt against his, his tongue against hers, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He couldn’t believe that he was passionately kissing Sienna Bishop, or that she was kissing him back. 

“Your mom?”

“It’s fine.” He whispered against her skin. 

He laid there, her entire weight on top of him. She sat up straddling his hips. He wondered if he knew just how much he felt for her, how much he yearned for her. Either way, he would do his best to show her. 

He tugged at her undershirt. She looked down at it with what seemed like a slight hesitation. 

“It’s alright if you want to stop.” Butch said. 

“Oh, it’s not that. I definitely don’t want to stop. I’ve just never let anyone ever see me, see all of me. It’s stupid, I know.” 

Butch let out a sigh of relief. “It’s not stupid. Keep it on if it’ll make you comfortable.”

Sienna looked down at him, her face completely unreadable. Like she was mesmerized, or surprised. “No, I’m fine.” She pulled her shirt off in a quick motion, revealing the curves of her hips and breasts. “Now let’s get the rest of your damn clothes off.” She said with a small laugh. 

She proceeded to pull and tug at his clothes until he sat completely naked, mind and body. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

She nodded, immediately returning her lips to his, then to his neck. She kept her fingers tangled in his hair. His hands moved down her back, and finally he entered her.  
She let out a soft moan, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn’t help but make a similar sound as she began to grind atop him. 

He was having sex with Sienna Bishop, perhaps it was even correct to use the cringey term “making love”, because it didn’t feel at all like the hormonal tumbles he’d had with other girls. No, this felt vulnerable, like he was worshiping this girl as their bodies were intertwined. 

Sienna continued to grind on top of him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her lips made their way down to his collarbone. She picked up her pace and she moved back to his lips. Moans escaped from both of them, completely forgetting that they could easily be heard. Or perhaps neither of them cared, 

“Sienna.” He moaned beneath his breath just before finishing inside of her.

Though he was no longer inside her, Sienna kept her body atop his, her breath still jagged and loud as she lifted her neck to face him. “That was unexpected.” She rested her chin on his collarbone.

“I think I love you, nosebleed.” He said, his face soft and his eyes almost watery. 

She ran her finger along his neck and up to his lips. “That’s crazy. But you wanna know something even crazier: I think I love you back.” 

Butch DeLoria felt as if his spirit had left his body. He loved this girl, and she loved him back. How did he ever get so lucky?

Normally after having sex he or the other person would immediately leave right afterwards, but this time was different. He wanted to lay there with her, to hear her breathe, to feel her body pressed against his forever. Even after they were both dressed, he wanted her to stick around, to talk to her for an ungodly amount of time.

“I'm still in disbelief.” Sienna said, lounging beside him on the couch. 

“I’m not shocked you’re into this,” He said as she ran his hand over his body. “I mean, look at me.” 

“Now there’s the Butch I know.” She said with a laugh. 

“And love.” He added. 

‘And tolerate.” She said.


	3. I'll give him the signature Butch charm.

Sienna’s mind was in the clouds. Butch DeLoria said he loved her, and she said it back. 

To be entirely honest, she was unsure what love felt like. She loved Amata, as well as her father, but this was different, this was passionate, romantic.

She’d always known she had feelings for Butch, though for most of her life they were feelings of hatred or anger. But as she stood before him, his eyes soft and almost mournful, she’d ended up kissing him, and all the anger she felt towards him washed away. 

It was in that very instant that she had realized why he’d made her so angry, and why she would return it. The both of them were just immature children unable to process their feelings in a healthy way.

Sienna sat at the diner, her mind going over the details of the night before.

“Hey Na, can you hear me?” Amata asked.

Sienna felt guilty as she realized she’d zoned out as Amata was complaining about her father. “Sorry, I’m out of it today.” 

“Yeah, you’re not kidding.” She cocked her head to the side curiously. “Is it boy troubles? Is it Freddie.” 

Sienna sighed as she rested her chin in her palms. “No, it’s nothing.” She gave a quick glance towards Butch and the rest of the tunnel snakes as they loudly laughed about something at a table across the room. DeLoria seemed to be back to his old self, well at least the good part of his old self.

“Don’t lie to me, Na.” Amata said, her eyes steady and comforting.

Sienna sighed. “Okay, but first you have to promise not to get me at me, alright?” 

Amata drew her eyebrows together. “You ask that way too much, you know? Like at least once a week.”

Sienna drew closer, and began to speak in almost a whisper. “I may or may not have feelings for Butch.” 

“Like feelings of hatred?”

“No.” Sienna sighed.

Amata’s eyes grew wide with shock. “What? Why would you ever feel anything for hi-“

Sienna place her finger to Amata’s lips. “Hold you shock.” She took a deep breath. “I was confused by why he was acting so weird so I… uhh… went to his room.”

“You didn’t!” 

“It’s gets worse.” She said with a pained look on her face. “We ended up… doing… the devil’s tango” She said beneath her breath. “But then, he said ‘I think I love you, nosebleed’ and I said it back and I’m freaking out.” 

Amata opted to stare for several moments, before finally breaking the silence. “You were right to preface it how you did, because I really want to be mad at you.” 

“What should I do?”

“I don’t know! If it were any of guy I would suggest talking to him, but it’s Butch!” She said as she quickly glanced over to him. To both of their horrors he saw and replied by winking his eye.

Sienna slumped into the booth. “I want to die.” 

——————

Butch rested his chin in his palm as his friends talked around him. All it took was hearing that Sienna felt something for him, and all his confidence was back. 

Sienna was slumped in her chair, talking to Amata about something, probably him by the look they’d given him before. She was so lovely.

Wally let out a snort, waking him back from reality. 

“What’d I miss?” Butch asked.

Wally laid a hand on his back. “Just Freddie getting all red at the sight of his lady love.” 

Butch shot his attention to Freddie. The thought of Freddie sleeping with Sienna didn’t anger him like it used to. “So you and Sienna, yeah?” 

“I thought we had something, but she won’t talk to me anymore because I told you guys.” 

Butch tried to hide his smile, but couldn’t help but find the whole situation funny. 

“That’s what you get by sleeping with a whore.” Wally said.

Butch punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up, Wally.” 

“What is up with you, Butch? You used to love poking fun at nosebleed. You’re not going soft, are you?” Wally jested.

“Something like that.” Butch said as he pushed himself to his feet and over to the counter. “I’ll have a slice of pizza, tin can.”

“As you wish, sir!” Andy said as he turned around to prepare his order.

“Hey Butchy.” A voice said from his side. He turned to find Susie standing beside him. 

“Hey, Sus.” He replied enthusiastically.

“Do you want to do something, just you and I?” She asked. “Maybe go back to your room.” 

“Sorry, I can’t.” 

“You can’t?” She said, her face shocked.

“Right.”

“And why not?” 

He looked over her shoulder, eyeing Sienna as she was still slumped in her seat. “I have a girl, I think.” As the words came out he realized he really didn’t know. They both had feelings for each other but were they going to be exclusive? He sure as hell didn’t want to sleep or date around with anyone else, but did she? Was she even interested in telling the others.

“Here you go, sir.” Andy said as he brought his plate. 

Butch turned. “I’ll be right back.”

_______

“Hey, can we talk?” Butch said as he approached her. She looked around, to find the shocked eyes of Susie Mack on her. 

Her gaze returned to Butch. “Uh… sure. I’ll be back in a second, Amata.” 

Amata didn’t say a word, but instead shot her an annoyed look. 

He walked her to a dead end hallway that was relatively secluded. 

“So, what do you want?” Sienna asked.

“I actually brought you here to ask you the same thing.”

“What?”

“You know, like what do you want from ‘us’” He said, using his fingers for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god.” 

“‘Oh my god’ what?”

“I don’t know, it’s just all confusing.” She began to pace back and forth like she always did when considering a topic. “I thought you hated me yesterday, and I thought I felt the same, but now it’s all muddled and incredibly annoying.” 

“I’m incredibly annoying?” 

 

“Yes, but that’s a given.” She said as she continued pacing.

He smirked, that dumb smirk that made her want to punch him in the face, but now she realized it also made her want to jump his bones. “So what do you want?”

She stopped, leaning her back against the wall. “I don’t know, Butch. What do you want?”

He hesitated for a moment. “I’m not sure I’m ready to be a one woman type of guy.”

Her breathing caught. Of course he would say that. She would be kicking herself for months for ever believing that Butch DeLoria could ever change. “Well, then you’re already made up your mind. I’m gonna go back to the diner.” 

She turned to walk away but not before his hand found her shoulder, turning her around. “Okay, I lied. I’m very ready to be a one-woman type of guy if that one woman is you. I don’t mean to brag, but I’ve slept with a good percentage of the girls in this vault, and I feel more when you touch my collarbone than when I’m literally in the process of having sex with the others. This will sound juvenile, but I’ve never let a girl kiss me. It always seemed too intimate, but I sure let you do a lot of it last night.” 

Sienna intertwined her fingers with his. She’d known that Butch was no virgin, but when she’d been intimate with him, she could tell that he was hesitant, that he hadn’t done anything like that before. And in truth, she hadn’t either. She’d exposed herself to him, let him see all of her. When she was with him she felt more comfortable than she’d ever been with anyone other than Amata or her father. Her insecurities weren’t just washed away, but with him she’d forgotten about them.

“So what, you want us to date? I don’t really know how to date.” Sienna asked.

“I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t really know how to date either, but we can figure out how together. We just have to make sure that we don’t go back to hating each other.”

She smiled. “What are you talking about, I still hate you.” She said as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was unlike the many kisses they’d shared the night before. It was soft, gentle, passionate in a quiet way.

“So how are we going to tell everyone?” Butch asked, his fingers still intertwined with hers. 

“Let’s wait for a few days, if you’re fine with that. The secrecy is kinda hot.” She joked.

“My place tonight, or yours?”

“Yours. My dad-” Sienna slapped her palm against her forehead. “How the hell am I supposed to tell my dad? He hates your guts, and for pretty good reason.”

“I’ll give him the signature Butch charm.” He winked.

Sienna nodded as she glared at him, questioning how she ever caught feelings for such an idiot.


	4. Everything was Perfect

Butch laid on the couch, enjoying the familiar feeling of nimble fingers fumbling through his hair. Sienna’s touch was soft. Never in Butch’s life would he have ever believe he would crave a touch so gentle, nonetheless that he would crave Sienna’s touch.

The soft graze of her skin against his set him alight, made him feel energized. They’d had sex, a lot of it. Yet it was the small embraces and the feeling of her head against his chest that he yearned for the most.

“Have you ever thought about what it’s like outside?” Sienna asked, her voice soft and smooth.

“Outside where?”

“Outside the vault.”

“It’s a barren wasteland of radiation and monsters.” Butch said, stretching his neck until his eyes met her’s. “Not much to think about.”

“You’re probably right.” 

Butch let out a small chuckle, dorkier than he would’ve hoped. “I never thought I’d see the day when Sienna Bishop told me I was probably right.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I never thought I’d see the day where something came out of our mouth that wasn’t total bullshit.”

The woosh of the vault door to his room sounded in his ears. “Butch!” Wally said in between pants. He braced himself on his knees. Butch and Sienna shot up, immediately putting distance between each other. 

Wally looked up with a cocked eyebrow. “What is the Doc’s daughter doing here?”

Butch and Sienna locked eyes, neither having any idea what to say. They still hadn’t told anyone, and telling Wally Mack meant that the rest of vault 101 would soon find out.

“She’s-” He began. No words found his lips, no syllables met his tongue. 

“Just stopping by.” Sienna finished. “My father says that having enemies in such close quarters isn’t good and that I should try to make amends.”

“I don’t see you trying to make amends with me.” Wally joked.

“Nor do I care to.” Sienna said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Wally narrowed his eyes as he stared at a silent Butch. “You’ve been acting weird lately, Butch. First you’re not hanging out with the Tunnel Snake’s as much, and now you’re hanging out with her.” 

He seemed to spit at the mention of her, as if she were some creature to be squashed beneath his boot rather than a a girl they’d known their whole life. A pang struck Butch’s gut. Is this how he’d spoken of her? How he’d spoken to her? He would not repeat the same mistakes. He would not be ashamed of the feelings he harbored towards her.

Butch eyed the girl that sat beside him, her almost raven hair pinned up in a bun, exposing her sharp features and long neck. She was angelic, had she always been this beautiful? “Don’t talk about Sienna as if she’d not here.”

Her emerald eyes found his as a small smile crept to her lips.   
“So, what? You guys best friends now?” Wally asked.

“No, Wally I love her. And I don’t care if you don’t like it.” 

Wally stood for a moment, his face unreadable. He sighed. “Uh… I’ll talk to you later.”   
He said as he turned on his heel. Butch contemplated going after him, but it was only a quick moment before the familiar warmth of Sienna’s lips were upon him. She licked at his lips for a soft moment before meeting his eyes, her breath short. 

“That was so hot.” She said between breathes. She leaned forward and bit softly at his lower lip. “Now, fuck me, Butch Deloria.” 

The breath was sucked from his lungs, his blood went hot. “Gladly.” He choked out. And gladly he did, worshiping every inch of her body, every freckle that laced her skin.

_________

Sienna walked through the halls of the vault with a spring in her step. She was sore, ridiculously sore from the hour she and Butch spent on the couch. Butch Deloria loved her, Butch Deloria moaned her name. 

She swiftly turned the corner and found the eyes of everyone in the diner were upon her. She smiled to her onlookers. She was happy, and they weren’t going to take that away from her. She sat down at an empty booth, patiently awaiting Amata. 

A figure slid into the seat across from her, but it wasn’t Amata. 

“You know I slept with him, right?” Susie Mack asked. 

Sienna glanced at her with a cocked eyebrow. “Who?”

“Your new conquest, Butch.” Susie added.

“Why would you ever think that i’d care that you slept with Butch?” 

“He doesn’t really care about you, Sienna. You think he’ll ever bring you flowers or parade you around like you’re his girlfriend?” 

The tiniest of smiles crept across Sienna’s lips. She harbored no ill-will towards this girl. There were so few girls in the vault, that they saw each other as competition. But, Sienna had never subscribed to that point of view. “Susie, I like Butch, and he likes me. I want you to find someone who will treat you well, I really do.”

Susie’s face soured before softening, but she remained quiet. 

“I hope someday we’ll be able to be friends.” Sienna said as she stood from the booth and made her way to the bar stools. Susie remained seated, her face unreadable. 

“So, you were talking to Susie Mack?” Amata said as she sat beside her best friend. “What was that about?”

“It was nothing.” 

“I’m assuming it was about the surprising news that Butch Deloria is so called in love with the girl he’d tormented for so many years. I mean, I, myself am pretty curious about it.” Amata said with a stern look. “Are you guys, like dating now?”

“Can anyone really date down here? We’ve already exhausted the majority of things to do in this hell-hole.”

“Do you love him?”

“I do.”

Amata smiled as she looked at her friend and saw a face of contentedness. “Speak of the devil.”

Arms wrapped around Sienna’s shoulders, and full lips quickly found the side of her neck. She spun around in her chair to find Butch standing before her. He stood tall, his tunnel snake jacket clinging tightly to his muscular figure. “Didn’t know you were so into pda.”

“Neither did I until I saw you looking like that in a public place.” Butch said with a glance up and down her entire figure. Amata let out a loud grunt. “Now listen I got something for you.”

‘A present?” She asked.

“Of sorts.”

“A marriage proposal?” Sienna jested.

Butch snorted, as pulled a leather jacket from behind his back. “Even better.”

“Is that-”

“Yes,” He held the shoulders of the jacket, showing the design of a snake across the back of it. “Your very own tunnel snake jacket.”

“The other guys agreed to it?” 

“Well, it took some convincing. We’ve never had a girl tunnel snake before, and especially never a girlfriend. But, after some talking, they agreed.

Girlfriend. The word rang in her ears like an alarm. Butch Deloria was her boyfriend. It felt good, felt comfortable.

“So, you wanna try it on?” He said.

She jumped from the stool. “Hell, yeah!”

So there she stood, the jacket of the tunnel snake’s draped across her shoulders, the boy she loved gazing at her with soft eyes and a kind smile. And for a fleeting moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning for this to be a relatively short fic. It should end up being like 4/5 chapters, but at the moment I'm not sure.


End file.
